The assignment
by RavenShadow153
Summary: Bonnie gets assigned to a prject with Damon were they will have to b a MARRIED COUPLE while they have to figure out how to defeat this new vibe the gangs getting. Will Bonnie and Damon be able to defeat the vibe, pass the assignment and hidden feeling lurking about? plz give it a try! i just really do suck a summerys genre 3 drama


**Bla bla bla you no the drill don't own vampire diaries wish I did yada yada yada. **

**Please enjoy the fic. And I know its really short but hey if you review I'll make I way longer AUTHORS PROMISE!**

Chapter 1

Bonnie's POV

"Settle down class!" Huuuuh home ec. Hate it! Hate it! Hate it!

I sat down at my seat, getting ready for the lesson. "Well class ,today were going to do something a little different, this semester I'm assigning you to a project" said the teacher. "I'm assigning you to a project that would make your'll simulate married life." "WHAT" everyone screamed simultaneously.

"Yes!" Exclaimed the teach. "Your partner will be selected randomly and pinned to the board after class you can go up and check who your chosen partner is." "sincing there's 20 in this class, 10 boys and 10 girls each I will select a pair and you both are going to go through trials and tribulations TOGETHER and at the end will write an assay on what you've experienced, learned and conquered.

"Ugh" said the class.

"So any questions?" asked the teacher.

I picked my hand up.

"Ya um are you trained to ruin our life or does it just come naturally, like its a gift or something 'coz your quiet good at it" I said smiling.

Everyone just stared at me, and I couldn't care less. My life is hectic as it is with vampires and I recently found out that I'm a witch so seriously I didn't give a damn and I need to let lose from time to time or I swear I'm gonna explode so I'm not really in the mood for ANYTHING!

Since I found out this morning that DAMON FREAKING SALVATORE is now attending this damn school! Why I mean his like something damn years old and really his a vamp so that means his probable 100 and something years old or so.

Well I guess he has to be here since his... WAIT A SEC why the HELL is he here!

I took out my cell. Apparently his taking all of my classes to and now I'm going to find out why!

DAMON FREKn SALVATORE y da hell r u in MFHS? -B

Well miss BONNIE BENNET I ws tld by Saint stef 2 attend HS so I cld watch ova u coz of all da vamp der r in town now n da creepy vibe we all r gettn INCLUDING u! -D xx

1st neva put xx again or I will set ur hair of fire ryt here ryt nw gt it! -B

And 2nd babe we ditch class and go make out ;) -D xx

NO (n wat did I sy bout da 1st) 2nd is cldn teach or sumtin /:] -B

No my dear witch den I cldnt luk afta u as much ;) -D

Wat eva can't chat nw teach is lukin l8r -B xx

Miss bonnie bennet did u jus xx me ;) -D xx

I read the text and screeched silently.

WAT THE FREK no dat ws juz force of habit juz SHUT UP bout IT!- B

Np bonnie babe ;) -D xx

I looked back and glared at him he just smirked that damn smirk of his.

Brrrrrrrriiinnnnngggg!

Bell rang every one got up and went to the board.

The line was way to long so when it was my turn I let out a sigh.

I looked for bennet since it wasn't so long to look because my name started with B and it was in alphabetical order.

I went across my name to look for my newly "husband"

Right there, right then my life crumbled before me. Right there THAT name was written and it was

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DAMON FREKING SALVATORE

Then I screamed

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My life is so screwed!

**Authors note: ya well huh what do I say. Not really much is there just that…. Oh ya this is raven coming right at ya ;) so tell me what ya think this is like my first fic alone so please be nice I swear I wont carry on with the story if your'll don't reply your'll will really hurt my feelings. Okay okay yes I'm being abit over dramatic but hey that's who I am so get used to it coz your'll didn't hear the last of me MWAHAHAHA!**

**Btw plz plz plz plz review it'll mean the world to me so if you have a kind oh crap the sappy talk just review the damn story!**

**You know you wanna! :p **


End file.
